


hallelujah

by bunnydol



Series: dykevt [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Negotiation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydol/pseuds/bunnydol
Summary: Jessica Hong believes in the healing power of God, good weed, and good pussy.“Well,” Seungja begins. “Ihavetwo of those, and can make you see the other.”





	hallelujah

Jessica Hong believes in the healing power of God, good weed, and good pussy.

“I know, Jisoo. You say it at least once a week,” Seungja complains, lying with her head against her arm. Her short hair is somehow pointing out in all different directions, and her deepset eyes look even sleepier than usual. It’s kinda silly, but mostly just cute. ‘Kinda silly but mostly cute’ is Seungja’s thing, really. “That doesn’t explain why you won’t try it.”

‘It’ is the terrifying prospect of monogamy, which Seungja cruelly sprang upon her the previous night after fingerbanging Jess until her brain turned to mush. This meant that her only response was an “uh,” and then a laugh, and then a “no, no, but thank you”; not the most eloquent of rejections, and certainly not the response Seungja had been hoping to hear, which she has made no effort to hide in the time since.

Jess _could_ have just gone home if the complaining bothered her, but it doesn’t, really. There’s something strangely charming about it.

“God, you’re like, a traditional butch. You want a cute little wifey and three kids, and a 9 to 5 at an accounting firm in Gangnam,” she marvels. It’s not a drag; Jess finds the earnestness sweet, if incongruous to her own worldview.

Seungja pouts, and it’s a bit devastating. “What’s wrong with that?” she asks.

Jess leans to where Seungja’s lying down and presses a kiss against her lips. “Nothing, baby. It’s all just very Chloë Sevigny in If These Walls Could Talk 2.”

“I hate when you reference obscure American movies like I’ll know what you’re talking about,” Seungja whines. Jess leans down to kiss her again, but Seungja turns her head so it lands on her cheek. This time it’s Jess who pouts.

“Don’t be upset, baby. It’s not you, it’s me, and all that. Besides, we’re not even dating. I’m not gonna be, like, an exclusive fuckbuddy.”

“Okay, then date me,” Seungja says, like that solves everything. Jess sighs.

She presses a kiss to Seungja’s neck. “I like you, Seungja. I really, really do. It’s just that I’m 23 years old, and I’m not sure I’m at a point in my life where I want to be the kind of girlfriend you’re looking for.”

“What kind of girlfriend am I looking for, exactly?” Seungja asks.

“Well,” Jess begins, trailing another kiss slightly lower against her collarbone. “You know. A cute little wifey. Someone who will wait for you at home, and have dinner ready as soon as you come back from work.”

“You’ve never cooked for me once in the five years I’ve known you, Jisoo. I don’t even know if you’re capable of making anything more complicated than instant ramyeon. And I don’t expect you to become, like, a housewife just because I want to pursue a relationship with you.”

 _Pursue a relationship_ —even the words make Jess want to grab a pillow and scream. Or take a long, long drag of a joint. There’s half of one from yesterday sitting in an ashtray in Seungja’s living room, and she briefly entertains the idea of making a run for it; on the other hand, Seungja has started dragging her thumb against the bare skin of her waist, and if Jess is honest with herself she’s been a little turned on for most of this conversation.

“I like sex,” Jess says instead, her voice breathy even to her own ears. “I like exploring new things with new people.”

“You can explore new things with me,” Seungja says, and Jess laughs.

“You know, you make it really hard to say no to you,” she says, but Seungja knows her body better than anyone but herself—it _has_ been five years, after all—and it comes out as more of a moan when she runs her hand under the cotton of Jess’s camisole, across the whole of her back.

Seungja scrunches her nose. “It’s not like that. If you really didn’t want to be with me, I’d leave it alone.”

“So I _do_ really want to be with you?” Jess teases. Seungja shifts them around so that Jess is lying with her back on the mattress, Seungja hovering over her. She squeaks a bit at the sudden movement, and then giggles at Seungja’s apparent attempt at asserting dominance; she eats her own laughter at the sight of Seungja sliding down her torso to suck at the studded barbell on Jess’s bellybutton.

“I think,” Seungja begins, pushing Jess’s cami further out of the way. Jess takes the initiative to throw the whole article over her shoulders, and shivers at the cold air against her chest. “You want to, but you’ve never actually done anything like that before, and it scares you.”

Well—she’s not exactly wrong, per se. Jess has never had a relationship based around anything beyond casual sex, but that’s not really a bad thing to her. It’s worked to her benefit, so far. She likes being able to explore; her mom always calls her a “free spirit,” if with something of a disapproving tone.

There’s something about Seungja, though. Jess isn’t quite sure if it’s related to the fact that Seungja gives the best head of anyone she’s ever known, but she can’t imagine that it hurts.

She hums instead, mind dancing as Seungja’s fingers trail up towards her chest. “Psychoanalyze me, baby,” she coos.

Seungja pinches her nipple in retaliation, and Jess releases a louder moan than it may have merited. Seungja rubs the nub gently in apology, and Jess needs _something_ pressed between her thighs or she might actually die. She groans, lifting her hips against Seungja’s jaw as a reminder of what she’s really there for.

“Please, please touch me,” she begs, beyond the point of playing coy. Seungja laughs against her belly and nudges her thighs. Jess immediately catches on, feeling her breath hitch as she bends and raises her knees around Seungja’s shoulders, pressing the soles of her feet into the other’s back. Seungja removes her hand from Jess’s breasts, a temporary loss until she gently brushes her nose over the wet of Jess’s panties.

“What got you so worked up?” she asks, amusement evident in her voice, and Jess is literally going to die if she doesn’t have more pressure than the soft breath of Seungja’s exhales against her.

Seungja’s nose glides against the inside of her thigh, while her practiced fingers hook under the elastic of Jess’s underwear. She presses a soft kiss on the skin, before pulling away far enough to slide the offending material down Jess’s legs. Jess takes the liberty to lift her hips off the mattress, and Seungja does not disappoint, immediately moving her hands under Jess’s ass to hold her bare crotch a breath away from her lips. Her lidded eyes take in Jess’s wet pussy, the curly hair she hasn’t felt like trimming for a few months now. The stud on Seungja’s tongue shines as she licks her bottom lip. Before Jess has time to prepare, the same tongue is pressing against her opening, jewelry latching against her labia.

Almost reflexively, Jess’s eyes roll to the back of her head, and she releases a sound torn between a sigh and a moan. The bead of Seungja’s piercing feels cold against Jess’s walls, surrounded by the wet heat of her tongue. It drags upward, following the length of Jess’s vulva until it reaches its end goal at the nub of her clit.

Jess inhales heavily, her left hand traveling down to thread its fingers through Seungja’s hair. The older lingers on her clit in response, tongue massaging the hood as she sucks around it. “Oh, fuck,” Jess whispers, tightening her grasp. She looks down, and seeing Seungja buried between her thighs—strong arms propping Jess’s legs up, while her mouth stays flush against the mound of Jess’s cunt—well. It's a sight that’s not quite divine, but definitely somewhere adjacent.

Seungja’s eyes flicker upwards, and with another lick against Jess’s clit, she pulls a hair’s breath away. “You didn’t answer me,” she says. Her pouty lips are even more red than normal, and slick with Jess’s wetness. Jess swirls her fingers around in Seungja’s hair, tugging lightly against her scalp, and watches with satisfaction as the other closes her eyes to control her arousal.

Seungja isn’t the only one who knows what the other likes.

“Later,” Jess promises, pointedly pressing her heels against Seungja’s back. Seungja’s eyes drift back open, looking somehow heavier.

“You know, you could at least play along for the sake of dirty talk,” she jokes anyway. “Just throw out an, ‘Of course, Seungja. I would do anything for you, Seungja. Fuck me with your big rainbow strap and I’ll be yours, Seungja.’ It’s not that hard.”

Against her own volition, Jess lets out a laugh. “It’s cute that you think just because you’re on top, I’d be the one begging.”

The humour drops completely from Seungja’s eyes, leaving behind a darkness that Jess knows means she’s in for a treat. Sure enough, one of Seungja’s hands removes itself from holding Jess’s thigh to trail gently against the opening of her pussy. Her thumb presses firmly against Jess’s clit, not providing the friction for any significant pleasure, while her index finger glides against the folds of her vulva.

“Tell me about that, then,” Seungja says. Her voice is deep, the way it usually gets when they’re on stage. Jess’s tongue darts out to lick her lips. “Tell me about what I need to do to make you consider it.”

She sounds so earnest, even as her finger finally dips into the heat of Jess’s pussy. A moan bubbles out of Jess’s chest, and she reflexively clenches around the digit. “Put your mouth back on me,” she starts. Seungja readily follows suit, removing her thumb so she can press her flattened tongue against Jess’s cunt. She continues to lick upwards, until the stud on her tongue catches on the hood of her clit and the cool metal presses against Jess’s sensitive tissue. Her hips impulsively thrust upwards, and Seungja moves her right hand so that it’s pressing Jessica’s stomach back down.

“Oh,” Jess whispers, while Seungja’s eyes stay connected with hers. Her middle finger joins the index, hooking between her walls and sliding easily between the wet skin. “Fuck, Seungja,” she moans.

Seungja takes this as an affirmative to keep going, spreading her fingers apart and licking into Jess’s opening. Her right hand trails down from Jess’s stomach to rub circles against her clit. Jess squeezes her eyes closed, unable to handle both the pleasure running through her and the site of Seungja worshipping her pussy like well-done jjajangmyeon. She pulls on her hair again, marvelling at how Seungja’s tongue dives deep into her before going back to replace her thumb on Jess’s clit.

“ _Oh_ , right there,” Jess moans out, fingers tightening even further. Her legs begin to tremble around Seungja’s shoulders, spurred on by the pressure of being fucked so good just where she needs it. Seungja’s tongue speeds up while her fingers spread Jess wider, a stretch beyond what she’s quite used to, and it only takes one more press of her tongue piercing against Jess’s clit for the other to cry out as she comes.

Ever the gentlewoman, Seungja continues to lick at Jess until she’s ridden out the length of her orgasm. Jess’s eyes finally drift back open when the wave has passed, and Seungja’s pressing kisses against the inside of her thigh. Her fingers are still stretching Jess open, a third now intermingling among them. Jess’s walls squeeze around the digits, and she moans softly.

“You can take those out now, you know,” she says, and Seungja hums against her thigh. Her eyes flicker up to Jess’s, and she licks the wetness off her lips.

“I was thinking I want to fuck you,” she explains, sliding the fingers in and out at the slowest pace possible. Jess exhales through her nose, hitching when Seungja’s knuckles catch against her opening.

“With your big rainbow strap?” Jess guesses, voice more breathy than she intended. It’s not something they do all that often; if Jess is being completely honest, penetration in general doesn’t do all that much for her, but Seungja’s strap is infamous for a reason. As implied, it is big—Jess doesn’t know how big, but big—and bright rainbow coloured, and when she presses a button by the base, it starts vibrating. Jess is no stranger to vibrators, but the way Seungja moves her hips—well.

The legends say that Seungja’s strap game has the ability to make a grown woman cry. Jess has written songs about it. (She thinks Jeonghwa has, too, but that’s just terribly characteristic of her.)

As it is, Seungja nods against Jess’s thigh, undercut brushing against the sensitive skin.

“Well, this pussy isn’t going to pound itself,” she says. Seungja snorts, which is almost the reaction she was going for—Jess loves Seungja’s laugh, the way it shows off her bright gums and the lines on her cheeks. She’s fond for her in a way that’s different from Hana, who she sees mainly as her daughter (barring a few stoned hook-ups), or Jeonghwa or Mingfei, or any of the other girls in her life.

There’s no point in acting like she doesn’t know where Seungja got this idea about them from, is what she’s getting at. Things are just different with Seungja. The way she finally pulls away from Jess to shrug her own boxer shorts off, and then her muscle tee when Jess tugs at the bottom of it. The way she rummages around the drawer in her bedside table, before coming up with a leather harness and the familiar, quasi-ridiculous sight of her favourite dildo.

She slides into the harness with ease, the strips of leather against her pale skin making Jess’s mouth water. She watches as Seungja clicks the base of the dildo into the harness, rainbow silicone standing out in the monochrome of her bedroom. Finally, she sets her knees back down on the mattress, and Jess pulls her in for a sweet kiss.

Seungja’s lips are soft against hers, and her hands are just as nice as they find their way to Jess’s hips. Jess allows her eyes to flutter closed, her own hands trailing down Seungja’s defined stomach and looping around the leather harness. She tugs on it and Seungja leans forward between her legs, mouths still connected as she moves her right hand back to Jess’s pussy. She’s still wet, though her body has had time to relax since her first orgasm, and Seungja is able to easily slide two fingers inside her. Jess shivers and pulls away, eyes flickering open to find Seungja’s still closed. Her long eyelashes create shadows against her cheeks, and when she finally blinks her eyes open there’s an emotion in them that Jess might otherwise have tried to ignore.

As it is, Jess raises her hands so that they’re cradling Seungja’s face. Seungja turns her chin slightly and presses a kiss against Jess’s thumb. “Are you ready?” she asks, voice barely above a whisper. Her fingers steady inside Jess, and she clenches around them.

“Yeah,” Jess breathes out. She hooks her legs around Seungja’s waist, and giggles when the strap-on pokes against her thigh. Seungja leans in to kiss her again, sliding her fingers out and situating her hips to fuck back in.

She moves slowly at first, hesitating as Jess’s opening adjusts to the toy’s size. Her chest is pressed flush against Jess’s, and _oh_ , does it feel good. Jess exhales against Seungja’s mouth, allowing her hands to fall around the other’s shoulders. Seungja pulls away to press a kiss against her forehead as she pushes further in, and Jess lets out a high-pitched “ _ah,_ ” digging her nails into the skin of Seungja’s back.

Seungja stops her movements after she’s fully situated, leaning their foreheads together. Her eyes beat down into Jess’s, and it’s disgustingly intimate for someone who once held a sex party involving 6 of their close friends, but Jess doesn’t hate it. What she does want is _some_ kind of friction, whether it be from the movement of Seungja’s hips or the vibration of the strap. She voices this, and Seungja smiles that smile that shows her gums and her laugh lines and everything else about her that makes Jess feel like maybe she could at least try the whole settling down thing.

That’s not the point now, though, and Seungja starts to pull out before thrusting in a way that hits Jess in a spot she didn’t know she had. Jess yelps, and her right hand moves to brush through the soft hair of Seungja’s undercut before digging into the longer strands on top. This spurs her on, hips moving so that she fucks Jess deeper with every push. It’s good, and then her thumb moves to Jess’s clit and it’s _really_ good.

“Oh, keep doing that,” Jess encourages, voice sounding off to her own ears. She tugs again at Seungja’s hair, and her hips snap so that they’re flush together. Jess throws her head back into the pillow, gasping out little moans as Seungja moves to kiss at the length of her neck.

“Fuck, Jisoo. I’d treat you so well if you just let me,” Seungja promises, a little breathless herself, and Jess almost wants to tell her to stop talking but she can’t get the words out.

“Yeah,” she says instead, lost in the sensations. This seems to encourage Seungja, who sucks what will definitely become a bruise on the side of her neck. It’s almost too much, combined with the steady pulse of her thrusts and her thumb against Jess’s clit, and Jess only holds off until Seungja’s teeth glide against her collarbone before she clenches around the strap with a shout.

“Oh, oh,” she gasps, tugging on Seungja’s hair. She slows her movements, enough to help Jess through her orgasm without overstimulating her. Jess pulls her face upwards for another kiss, throwing her arms around Seungja’s back so that they’re pressed flush together against the bed. They stay like this, neither moving aside from the heat of their lips on each other. Jess’s legs slide down from where they’re wrapped around Seungja’s waist, settling among the scattered sheets. Seungja tastes a bit like her, still, and a hint of the weed they smoked last night. Jess doesn’t really want to stop kissing her.

Unfortunately, Seungja has other plans, trying to pull back while Jess tightens her arms around her shoulders. She chuckles, and presses another chaste kiss against her lips before Jess lets her go. “I have to clean Coups,” she explains, gently pulling out of Jess. (Yes, her strap-on is named Coups and no, Jess doesn’t know why. Some things are better left a mystery.)

Jess hums, relaxing against the mattress once she’s empty again. She feels a good kind of boneless. Seungja moves to roll off of her, but Jess grabs her wrist. “Let me get you off first,” she murmurs. Her fingers again find their way under the leather strap of her harness. Seungja’s eyes flicker closed, and she exhales heavily through her nose.

“After,” she promises. She kisses Jess again, a bit longer than the last one but just as chaste. Jess lets her eyes drift closed, and stay that way as Seungja goes off to use the sex toy cleaner in her bathroom.

Her eyes flutter back open as she hears the sink turn on, indicating that Seungja is finishing washing off the antibacterial cleaner. A minute later, Seungja saunters back in, rainbow dildo in one hand and harness in the other. Jess smiles, allowing her gaze to trail over the other’s naked body—the bush of hair between her legs, the brown swell of her areolas, the ink decorating her arms and legs and the space between her breasts.

She’s not exactly being subtle, so it’s no surprise when Seungja drops down next to her on the bed with a look in her eyes. “Checking out the merchandise?” she teases.

Jess rolls her eyes, but she can’t help the upward twitch of her lips. “Something like that,” she allows. She watches the muscles of Seungja’s back as she moves to the edge of the mattress to drop the toys back in her drawer. After a moment she remembers she’s allowed to touch, too, and traces the outline of the planet tattoo on the nobs of Seungja’s spine.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” she begins, following the curve of Seungja’s vertebrae with the lightest touch. She shifts so that she’s sitting directly behind the older, and presses a kiss against her shoulder blade. “I think you’re pretty neat.”

“Do you now?” Seungja teases, but her voice is a bit shaky. Jess smiles against her shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist.

“I think,” Jess says, and takes a moment to reorganize her thoughts. “I’ve been wanting to get acrylics, but it’s hard when you never know if you’re gonna have to fingerbang someone.”

“No point in ruining a manicure,” Seungja plays along, as though she’s ever had one in her life. Jess thinks she may have been born with cropped hair and a full tuxedo.

“Exactly,” Jess says. “But it would be pretty convenient if I was exclusively sleeping with a girl who doesn’t really like being fingerbanged, anyway.” She swirls her thumb in a pattern against Seungja’s stomach, right hand trailing upwards. She grabs Seungja’s breast and squeezes it. Seungja moans quietly.

“I think that just might be crazy enough to work,” she suggests, and then turns around to kiss Jess yet again. This one isn’t chaste—it’s lips and tongue and a bit of teeth, and Jess has to push her so that she’s lying down. Jess lies on top, fingers dragging against Seungja’s ribcage while she allows herself to be kissed for several minutes before raising herself back up. She brushes hair out of her face, and pulls it back with the hair clip she keeps on Seungja’s bedside table for moments like this. And then she starts going down.

Jessica Hong believes in the healing power of God, good weed, and good pussy. 

“Well,” Seungja says, disheveled from her post-orgasm haze. “I _have_ two of those, and can make you see the other.”

Maybe, Jess thinks as she rests her head against Seungja’s stomach to hide her laughter, that’s all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i'm so sorry 2. ur welcome
> 
> tried to get a different fic in this series done that isn't pure smut but here we are instead. next fic should hopefully be up soon-ish & i promise will actually have plot
> 
> talk to me on twt @bunnydol!


End file.
